raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon: Air Siege
The last chapter of Book 2. Take a break after this! Or not! ;D 18:45, April 22, 2014 (UTC) <-- Fanon: Spirit Eyes Fanon: Air Training --> Lan Se We are walking. For so long already. Where are we even going? "So, uhm, what's our destination?" Elena asked before I could. "We are simply finding what we can. The Spirit World never shows irrelevant things." That wasn't really an answer. So, to keep the conversation going, I asked her: "So, Lady Jinora, how did you manage to maintain your looks? You physically look like your daughters." "I do not live in the physical world. My spirit is aging, and my body isn't. Just like you see differently, I do not age. My spirit is almost never in its body." "So, all you need to do to live immortally is meditate?" "No. My spirit will die soon, too. Every step I take here, will make my spirit crumble. But I must guide you. Ai Lun Na, We all have a purpose. I believe yours is here, in the Spirit World." Elena? Why her? "So, what does Elena need to know?" "The Earth Kingdom is unbalanced. The Earth King is wanting to destroy everything to keep his throne, and they need a savior. The Air Nomads were wiped out almost entirely once, but that didn't have an impact on the other nations. Where will the Fire Nation deliver their specialties? But most importantly, thousands of lives will be destroyed. Avatar Brek already showed us a democracy is possible. You need to reintroduce it." "Me? But Avatar Brek did that the first time. How can I, a simple earthbender, restore balance to a nation after years of war and chaos?" "I do not know the answer to that question. But that is why we are here, to find it." "So, where do we find it?" "We will just walk around here until we know enough. Soon, we will all have visions." I feel a strange tingling, and strangely, I know what it means. "The world is in danger. I must go." "What?" It was the first time Lady Jinora showed any emotion. "Tian is in danger. We have to help." "I cannot leave my home simply like that, but I can also not let Ai Lun Na go alone." "The entrance is a new centre of spiritual energy. We can go through it, even when we haven't been there in years." I wondered how Elena could know this. "So, it will stay?" "Was the first time too hard for you? Yes, it will." "You two go first. I need to make sure you can leave this place." We sat down, and I saw my body. My spirit entered it, and we were back. "Lan? Are you here too?" "Yup." We hear quakes. "There is no time to wait for Lady Jinora. We need to go now!" Tiankong Where is they? The monks won't fight. Soyun is behind me. He isn't going to stop until he gets me. I need Lan, Elena, but most importantly, I need Lady Jinora. She will be able to resolve this. A strange light is coming from the woods. Why won't the monks fight? They saw Soyun and Wanji attack us. I know the Air Nomads aren't fighters, but that was also the reason why there was a genocide. I understand that every life is sacred, but even so, you cannot let others kill you and do nothing. Lan! I'm so relieved. He will know a way out of this situation. "Soyun and Wanji attacked! They are holding the temple!" "Wait what?" Elena comes running from the woods, too. Is Lady Jinora there? "Where is Lady Jinora?" "Still in the Spirit World. Calm down! I had a vision in which the Air Temple was under attack. Because I knew it was a real vision, we decided to leave the Spirit World and help you out. We went ahead so she knew for sure we could make it out of there. Now tell us about Soyun's attack." "He came with a war balloon float. They haven't found much resistance because the monks won't fight. I have managed to escape. Soyun is probably right behind me." "Why, yes I am." "Uncle! Why did you join the Independents?" "Well now, because the Avatar is a prick. He always tries to save the day with his precious spirit powers, but does it ever work? No. And while doing "the right thing" he destroys more than heals. You aren't human. You have no place in this world, nor in the Spirit World. Goodbye." "You can't beat us. We are three master benders. Now step aside calmly and we won't hurt you." "Well I probably don't and that is also probably why I am not facing you alone. Unlike you, Tiankong, do I never make any miscalculations. Every step I take is with a reason, and everything you do, I can intercept." As soon as he said that, an entire army came out of the woods. "Did you really think I would face you alone? When I have got an entire army on my side?" He must have used a radio. Somehow everybody knew where we were. "Ready to fight?" "Let's go." As Elena and Lan charged, I took on Soyun. Ai Lun Na Taking out the forces is hard. Lan is a great ally, but the two of us just can't take all of them. For every man I send flying, another one comes in. The earthbenders are driving us back. We can't keep fighting like this. We were at the lowest point when I see Lady Jinora coming. Our savior! She looks majestic, with her airbending. She sends out a gale of wind, that pushes back an entire row of soldiers. Their attention is also completely off us. I give a sign to Lan, and we charge with new courage. Tian is about to deal the finishing blow to Soyun when it happens. The soldiers are desperate, and one of them hurled a rock at me. Way to high, but it hits Lady Jinora. She falls. Our last hope is gone. Her soul crumbled. I hope she will find peace. I can accept her death, but Lan can't. His eyes start glowing, and I know Tian and I need to get out. "He will destroy the mountain!" "We need to make sure he can return safely. If we get Ekata now, we will be able to flee." "You do that, I will try to calm him down!" "Elena, no! You can't do that!" I already launch him towards the temple. I run towards Lan. He is in a tornado. He is summoning cyclones! I help him with the soldiers. Soyun is getting on his feet. If he kills Lan now, we lose. I need to hold him off! "You cannot beat me. Perhaps my nephew could, but an earthbender will never do that." "We'll see about that!" We fight. He moves like a butterfly, but I can intercept him. He tries to bend me down the mountain when Lan sees him. I can see Soyun's arm moving, and Lan's fire blast, but it all slows down. "Why did it become all dark?" Since I can't really see, I didn't notice. "Lan? Why are we here?" Then, I immediately saw. Lady Jinora. "Lan Se. Your airbending lessons need to continue. Tiankong will teach you. Ai Lun Na. You need to help your friends in accomplishing this task. I know it won't be easy. But even in the darkest night, you have to keep trying." "How did you do this?" "This is my last moment. I will disappear. I managed to slow down time with the knowledge of Avatar Brek. He taught me. You will not have time. Say to Tiankong he was my best student, and most beloved grandchild." Time starts flowing again. I block Soyun's attempt to blast me off, and I see Tian with Ekata. I try not to listen to the screams of Soyun. Lan stopped glowing. "Yip yip." As we fly off, I look at the Air Temple. The middle tower is almost completely gone. "Where do we go now?" "Off to the Northern Water Tribe." Trivia * This is the first time Lan goes into the Avatar State. * The spirit portal will stay, but the Eastern Air Temple is now captured by the Independent Nation, making sure nobody can use it. Category:Fanon Category:The Legend Of Lan Se